Falcons 'N the City
by WalkingAlong
Summary: In the City," a few things are left untold for the audience, all is revealed now. So what do I serve this time? Embarrassing parents, kid-friendly romance, and of course-fluffness! Also I strongly recommend you to watch the episode if you haven't! Enjoy!


Remember the episode "In the city"? They never did show what Carlos and DA were talking about while perching or what came afterward…muawhahaha!

---

"Wow I'm tired." Carlos said fluttering his wings flying.

"Me too," DA yawned "I wish we had a nice cliff to perch on, but where would you find one in the middle of the city?"

"No problem, look there's one!"

"Look again Carlos," DA said "that's a skyscraper."

"What difference does that make?" Carlos responded while landing on the skyscraper next to her. The looked up and saw two other falcons. "if it's good enough for them, its good enough for me."

"I suppose it's like the Frizz might say, 'one person's skyscraper, is another falcon's cliff." DA said proudly

"Hm…yeah. You think we would have been able to keep up with the bear bus, did you know that peregrine falcons are the fast animal on earth, they can fly up to 200 mph!" Carlos said triumphantly, while at the exhibit he wasn't only just checking out DA.

"I'm to tired to fly even 1 mph." DA said yawning. She nestled on the perch and started to fall asleep.

"DA, don't worry, if you fall…I'll…I'll catch you and fly you to safety." Carlos said smiling looking down at her. He notice how close she was to him, he suddenly had the urge to wrap his wing around her back. He didn't know what to do, so he just continued to perch tiredly and hungry.

"You know that was pretty…_What do I say, sexy? Wait we're only 10, she'll think I'm weird if I said she was sexy…_It was pretty…cute how you nagged me not to eat the night birds."

"Nagged? I did not nag you!" DA retorted, now standing wide awake beside him, now angrily glaring at him. "Do you really think I nag you?" DA said returning to before softening herself.

"No not really, that's just the first time I really saw you pay attention to me." Carlos said nervously not looking at her.

"What? Actually, I pay quite a lot of attention to you." DA said nervously as well, she looked up at Carlos and smiled. She stood up and gave him a bear hug, good thing their birds, or she'd be blushing as red as Elmo. "You're one of my best friends, how could I not pay attention to you."

"Thanks DA." Carlos said returning the hug. After a long silence, he realized she was still in her arms, hugging him. After realizing this he immediately returned to his spot and scooting away from her.

"Your welcome, wow It's getting late out, look at the stars. Their's the big dipper!" DA said pointing up at the sky.

"How fast could we fly there as falcons?" Carlos asked.

"How fast do you want to be BBQ?" DA retorted smirking and smiling at him.

"Ha ha, very funny. Right there is your star!" Carlos replied.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks by the way." DA said staring at him.

"For what?"

"Keesha told me how it was your idea." DA said smiling.

"What?! She triple dogged promised she wouldn't say it was my idea." Carlos grunted.

"Well, it was awfully sweet." DA said smiling.

"Um…your welcome. Your mom told my mom how she was getting you a telescope and how much you love stars."

"I love stars, gosh, they look so lovely tonight." DA said with the stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Yes, you are." Carlos said sighing at her.

"What was that?" DA responded turning to him.

"Um…yeah, the stars are."

"I guess we should be getting back now, I feel better. By the way Carlos, your not a birdbrain." DA said starting to fly.

"Thanks! Race you to the Frizz!" Carlos called off to her catching up, only for the two to take off flying in circles together.

---

After the field trip the kids were dropped off at their houses. Carlos and DA were the last two to be dropped off. Carlos and DA didn't talk on the way home at all, Carlos was talking to Ralphie about baseball while DA talked to Tim about animals.

Carlos hated to admit it, but he was jealous of Tim. DA was the next one to be dropped off, he had to do something. He walked up to DA and sat down next to her.

"So…whoever said nothing is impossible never tried to slam a revolving door or licking their elbow" Carlos said. It was to dark to see anything on the bus, but he knew that she was smiling.

"Once you meet the frizz you'll never say never, nothing is impossible with this magic school bus." DA responded. "Well here's my house…I guess, I'll see you tomorrow at school." DA stood up and walked past Carlos to the bus door that Ms. Frizzle opened for her. Carlos noticed that DA left her animal book on the floor.

"Wait Ms. Frizzle!" Carlos cried to her, "DA!" Carlos cried while running up to her at her door stop with Ms. Frizzle waiting patiently.

"Yes Carlos?" DA said turning around to him.

"You forgot your book." Carlos said while reaching out to give her her book.

"Why look who we have here! Who's your friend DA?" Carlos looked up and saw Mrs. Doyle, DA's mom. She was fairly tan, brown eyes, and had the same golden hair as DA's. "Dark hair, tan, you must be Carlos! I have heard so much about you! Oh theirs your teacher! Hey Val, I'll take him home!" Mrs. Doyle yelled out to her.

"Okay! See you Monday class!" Ms. Frizzle yelled, driving to who knows where.

"Come on in, I'll call your parents and ask if it's okay for you to stay for a while, I met your parents a few weeks actually, at the class orchestra performance."

"Oh really? That's cool!" Carlos said joining the Doyles inside.

"About time I meet the famous Carlos Ramone!" Carlos heard someone say, he turned around and saw a 6'3" giant with brown hair. "Put 'er there!" Carlos shook the man's hand with the tightest grip he could. "Hm…you got a nice grip for a young age, how old are yeh, 10."

"Yes sir." Carlos mumbled. He didn't know why he was so nervous, Mr. Doyle was very friendly.

"Manners and strong, no wonder Dorothy likes you so much!" Mrs. Doyle butted in smiling,.

"MOM! I don't like him that way!" DA groaned, Carlos' smile suddenly faded into a frown.

"Oh, just ignore her Carlos. She talks about you, ALL the time. I now know where you get your comedy from, your father seems like a real whoot. I just got off the phone with him and he said it'd be fine for you two to play for a while." Carlos was having a ball hearing all this, it's awkward, amusing, and fun. However, he knew DA wasn't enjoying it at all.

"What can we play?" Carlos asked to no one in particular.

"How about Yeperdy? Ever heard of the show? It now has a game!" Mrs. Doyle said enthusiastic.

"Um…yeah that'd be fun! Not exactly twister, but I'll try it." Carlos said reassuring he was having a good time. "Can DA be on my team?" he asked.

"Aww…how cute is that." Mrs. Doyle awed.

"MOM! That's it! Carlos, bye." DA cried, Carlos has never seen her so…so…hurt. DA ran upstairs into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"How about we get you home now Carlos?" Mr. Doyle asked.

"Can I maybe talk to DA real quick and say bye." Carlos asked kindly.

"Alright, just make it quick."

Carlos marched up the stairs and entered DA's room. He saw her laying on her bed with her head sunk into her pillow, crying. "DA? Are you okay?" Carlos asked gently laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Carlos, I'm so so so sorry. Gosh, my parents are so embarrassing." DA said turning over and sitting up to face Carlos.

"Well…your always welcomed at my house to see embarrassing parents. Mine are way more worse. They'd be like 'Oh so this is DA, the girl you bicker with, you two will one day grow up and get married'." Carlos said blushing like mad, but it made her chuckle.

"Me and you? We could never do such a thing." DA retorted.

"Never say never, remember?" Carlos replied smiling.

"Well thanks Carlos, you're a great friend." DA responded smiling, she looked deep into Carlos' eyes. The two leaned in and slowly…closed theirs eyes, wondering where it would leave them too. The two bumped noses, but kept them there.

"Did you know this is an Eskimo kiss?" Carlos asked.

"According to my Animal book, Peregrine falcons mate for life." DA said, she knew her cheeks were blushing, but she couldn't help her self. She tilted her head for a cheek kiss, but Carlos got to her first on the lips.

"Will you be my falcon DA?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe. I won't say never, but maybe."

---

20 YEAR LATER

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked DA

"Do you promise to be my falcon?" Carlos whispered to her.

"I do." DA whispered back chuckling.

----

*sobs* I used the element of mating from a previous story of someone (thanks by the way), but come on it would be incomplete without it! Hope you liked it! Stay Snazzy!


End file.
